Daughter of the Knight
by Torie46
Summary: When Megan Wayne goes on a trip with her father to Metropolis it turns deadly. A crossover with Smallville. The Sequel to Not a Girl, Not Yet a Woman
1. A Trip to Metropolis

Daughter of the Knight

By

Jonathan Fan

**Rated: PG**

**Summary: On a trip to Metropolis with Bruce for a fundraiser, Megan Wayne runs into a problem that only a new superhero can solve. A crossover with "Smallville." This is for Toronto Bat Fan and others who really enjoyed my last story and asked for a sequel.  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Megan Wayne sat in her French class, trying not to look at the clock. When class ended in fifteen minutes her month with her mother would end and she would be going back to Wayne Manor to spend the month with her father, Bruce Wayne.

Megan wished her parents would marry, but her mother wouldn't do that. For some reason Rachel Dawes, her mother, wouldn't-or couldn't- live with her father's new persona. While he was Bruce Wayne, her father, he was also Batman. While Megan understood and respected it, her mother couldn't.

Megan rubbed her eyes tiredly. It being the weekend before Fall Break Megan was happy that she'd have a week off from school. The bell rang loudly just then. Megan ran with the others out of the classroom and to her locker. Putting her books in her locker and slinging her backpack over her shoulders, she ran towards the door. Going out to the front of the school Megan saw Alfred and her father's Rolls. Saying goodbye to her best friend Abby Fox, Megan walked over to her father's butler and friend.

"Hi, Alfred," Megan greeted the elderly man tiredly. Alfred was like a grandfather to her since both her grandfathers had died before she was even born.

"Hello, Miss Megan. How are you?" Alfred asked as Megan hugged him.

"Tired and happy that I have a week off from school, Alfred. Where's Dad?" Megan asked as she got into the car.

"He's down in the cave," Alfred whispered. The cave was where all Bruce's equipment for when he was Batman was stored; his batsuit, his arsenal, and the Tumbler. It took twenty minutes for them to reach Wayne Manor since the mansion was outside Gotham City and Megan was looking forward to seeing her father again.

Megan held her breath as her eyes surveyed the grounds of Wayne Manor. A lot of work had been done on the mansion since Megan had left. Nearly two months ago one of her father's enemies burned the mansion down. Her father was working to rebuild it so it looked like what it was when her grandparents were alive.

Megan went towards the construction and went towards the entrance to the cave. The entrance was where her father's study used to be. In the month that she had been gone her father had put something up in front of the entrance. It looked like a grandfather clock. Megan thought she figured out how the clock worked. Bringing the minute and hour hand together at twelve the grandfather clock slid aside, revealing the entrance.

Megan entered the damp interior of the cave and entered the old-fashioned elevator that would take her to the lower levels of the cave. The whirring sound met Megan's ears first. Usually the first thing she heard was the bats that lived in the cave squeaking. It sounded as if Bruce was sharpening something. Quite possibly his batarangs.

Bruce sat at a worktable, the sparks flying off a batarang. Megan stood there watching him for a few seconds, still feeling the surprise that she felt every time she looked at him. It was still a shock that she now knew her father and that he loved her. Bruce moved the batarang around the sharpener, finely detailing the points.

Bruce laid it aside, his eyes meeting Megan's. "Hi, Megan," Bruce said as Megan ran into his arms for a hug. Burying her face into Bruce's chest she smelled his aftershave.

"Hi, Dad. I've missed you," Megan said, kissing his cheek.

"So did I. It gets lonely without having you around to make life interesting," Bruce said, stroking his daughter's hair that was the same color as his.

"Hey, at least I don't have to go to school for a week," Megan said happily.

"Speaking of which, how'd you like to go on a business trip with me?" Bruce asked.

Megan raised her dark eyebrows. "Where to?" Megan asked, sitting on Bruce's lap.

"I've been invited to Metropolis and since I'm not married you could come along as my date," Bruce said, jerking Megan's dark braids gently.

"I've never been to Metropolis before. How do we get there?" Megan asked.

"My private jet. You haven't even seen it yet. By any chance, you don't have any problems with heights and flying, do you?" Bruce asked hesitating.

"No, not that I know of. I flew with you, didn't I, from a train?" Megan asked, standing up.

"Point taken," Bruce said, wrapping his arm around Megan's shoulders as he stood.

"Did you tell Mom what you're planning?" Megan asked as they went towards the elevator.

"I told her last night just in case she would need you for something," Bruce said, pulling the lever and the elevator went up.

"That's good. Mom hates surprises. I should know," Megan said wryly.

"I knew that already. I grew up with your mother if you remember," Bruce said. Megan's grandmother was the cook for her other grandparents so Megan's mom really did grow up with her father until Thomas and Martha Wayne were murdered by Joe Chill when her father was a boy.

"So when do we leave tomorrow?" Megan asked, wrapping her arms around Bruce and resting her head against his solid chest.

"I have to go by Wayne Enterprises tomorrow before we leave. Mr. Fox needs to know we are going to be out of town. I should be done by tomorrow afternoon," Bruce said as he stroked her hair.

"Can I come with you?" Megan asked, hoping that he would say yes. To her relief he did. Megan had an idea that she hoped would work.


	2. Future Plans and Getting Over the Past

Chapter two: Future Plans and Getting Over the Past

Megan looked over the patchwork countryside from her father's private jet. Since Megan hadn't ever been outside of Gotham City before she was enjoying the trip. Life was even more perfect since school had let out for Fall Break.

Megan looked over at her father. He was looking at papers that Mr. Fox had given to him that morning before they had left. They looked boring, but Megan had better sense than to tell him she found his job boring. For some strange reason she wondered if Bruce was going to bring Batman to Metropolis. He didn't tell her if he would or not.

But then again that was just fine since she was bringing a secret with her to Metropolis. She had managed to take her supplies from the Applied Sciences level without her father or Lucius noticing.

If they only knew what she was planning she would be in so much trouble. Her father had promised her mother that being Batman wouldn't put her in danger. There was no point in worrying people over her.

Megan had done a lot of thinking since Ra's al Ghul had kidnapped her and tried to kill her father during the Narrows Riots two months ago. Her father had also insisted that she take karate lessons just in case, but Megan felt as if it wasn't nearly enough.

Megan's attention was drawn back to the ride. It seemed to be taking a long time to get to Metropolis. "Alfred, how much longer does it take?" Megan asked softly.

"Bored, Megan?" Bruce asked without looking up from his papers.

"No, Daddy. I'm just wondering since it seems so long," Megan said, unbuckling her seatbelt and going over to the seat next to her father.

Bruce looked up at her and gently grabbed one of her braids, twirling it gently in his hand. "It shouldn't be much longer. I went to school in Metropolis. So I made the trip often," Bruce said.

"Really?" Megan asked, curious.

"Yes. I went to an all-boys' school called Excelsior. Most boys who were going to inherit money went there. Speaking of which, we need to decide if you're going to take finance and economics courses in school," Bruce said.

"Why?" Megan asked.

"Well, you're the only member of my family that's left. And when I wrote out my will a few weeks ago I wanted you to have the company if something happens to me," Bruce said, stroking her hair gently.

"There's a ray of sunshine," Megan quipped.

"Do you like flying in the jet, Miss Megan?" Alfred asked, changing the subject.

"I guess since I've never really flown before. At least it's yours and we don't have to wait in line," Megan said, causing Bruce and Alfred to laugh.

"She's right, Master Bruce," Alfred said, catching his breath.

"I'm not that funny, Dad," Megan said, a deep frown on her face.

"I'm not laughing at you, Megan. You just have a refreshing way of thinking and talking. It's just funny that all of that comes from my own daughter," Bruce said.

"You don't regret it that I'm in your life yet, do you?" Megan asked reluctantly.

"That is ridiculous! I love you as much as your mother does. Now I don't ever want to hear that again. You're my daughter," Bruce said, stroking her face gently.

"All right, Daddy. But I do have a bigger problem. What do people wear to fundraisers? I don't think I brought anything?" Megan said, blowing out her breath slightly.

"Here. Take this. Alfred can take you shopping," Bruce said, taking out a 100 dollar bill and giving it to her.

"Funny. I still have 96 dollars in my pocket from the 100 you gave me last time. I only spent about 4 dollars of it on oatmeal when Alfred took me shopping for party favors for your birthday," Megan said sheepishly.

"You still have that, Miss Megan?" Alfred asked.

"Sure do. I have the anti-Marie Antoinette personality, remember?" Megan asked, a sheepish grin matching her tone.

"Megan don't worry about the cost of the dress for the fundraiser. I want my best girl looking her best," Bruce said, smiling at her. Megan smiled back faintly. When her father offered her money she more or less felt guilty if she refused it. But after two months her father's money was still uncomfortable to her. She still couldn't see it as her money too.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Clark Kent did his chores forlornly. He really didn't want to go to Metropolis for the fundraiser. Since Lex Luthor, a man that Clark had seen as his friend, had stolen Clark's girlfriend, Lana, Clark hadn't felt like leaving the farm. It didn't matter that his father was one of the senators of Kansas and the fundraiser was one of the requirements that he had to follow as a senator's son. It still hurt to be out in public.

Clark was told that quite a few billionaires from around the country, besides Lionel Luthor, would be there. The two important ones would be Bruce Wayne and Oliver Queen from Gotham City and Star City. He had even heard that Bruce Wayne's daughter, Megan, would be there. As far as Smallville he had heard of Megan Wayne and that she was the future heir of the Wayne fortune.

Clark was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he didn't hear his father walk up to him. Clark jumped slightly as he felt a hand on his shoulder. Clark looked at his father.

"Clark, have you packed everything for our trip to Metropolis?" Jonathan Kent asked.

"Not yet, Dad. I don't really want to go. I know Uncle Jack will be there and you and Mom, but I don't feel like going," Clark said, sitting on a hay bale.

"Clark, does this have anything to do with Lex and Lana being there?" Jonathan asked, giving Clark a harsh look.

"I guess so. I guess I'm just not ready to see Lana with Lex. It still hurts," Clark said, swallowing hard.

"Clark, it's been 3 months since Lana became Lex's girlfriend. Life doesn't revolve around them. You need to get over it," Jonathan said sternly.

"Dad, it hurts when I see them together. And Lex will hurt her and she won't believe me," Clark said brokenly.

"Clark, you did try. If Lana chooses to be burned by Lex Luthor that's her choice now. Not yours. Just try to stay away from Lana and Lex. Maybe you'll make a new friend down there," Jonathan said. Little did Clark know that his father was right.


	3. A Cleaner City

Chapter 3- A Cleaner City

**A/N: This is a short post. I promise that tomorrow's will be longer. I just wanted to have a part which shows her being fascinated by a place since she has never left Gotham. She is also going to meet Clark Kent soon.**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Megan looked outside the limo at the city of Metropolis. It was cleaner than Gotham City and not as dark. Gotham had the tendency to look dark even in the daytime and that was one reason why Megan was glad to get away. Megan had no idea that a city could look this clean or bright.

Megan's attention was taken away from the view of the city as they stopped in front of a huge hotel. Megan's brown eyes looked in awe at the fancy hotel they stopped in front of. It looked better than the one that her father had bought in Gotham. The inside looked bigger too. Megan paused as they went inside, her eyes flying all over the room.

"Megan, come on," Bruce's voice came to her. Megan looked over by the elevators. Her father and Alfred stood there, waiting for her.

"Sorry, Daddy," Megan apologized sheepishly, holding her father's hand as they stepped into the elevator. It was a childish gesture, holding her father's hand like she was five, but Megan felt safe when she was next to her father.

Bruce squeezed her hand gently as he kissed it. "It's all right. I just didn't know where you were," Bruce said. Even now he wouldn't discipline her. Even though he was her father, Bruce didn't really know how to be a father at times.

"The hotel's incredible, Dad. It looks even better than the one you bought the night we met," Megan said.

"Lionel Luthor owns half of Metropolis. The rich side of Metropolis will look a little cleaner," Bruce said, wrapping his arms around her shoulders and hugging her.

"Lionel Luthor sounds a whole lot like Carmine Falcone if he owns half of Metropolis and only cleans up the rich half," Megan said, referring to the crime boss that her father had taken down as Batman.

"No one really knows or can prove it. A lot of people think that Lionel is just like Carmine Falcone. You're not the only one," Bruce said.

"So, how long are we here for, Dad?" Megan asked, looking up into her father's brown eyes.

Bruce caressed her face with his callused hand gently. "3 or 4 days at the least. Just try to stay close to me, Megan. I don't want you getting lost," Bruce said. Megan heard a slight warning in his voice as he hugged her. Megan wondered what her father would say if she told him her new secret. But her father hadn't told her he was Batman when she first stayed with him either. Apparently living with Bruce Wayne meant having secrets.


	4. Fundraisers and New Friends

Chapter four- Fundraisers and Meeting New Friends

Megan stood by the refreshment table, probably looking as uncomfortable as she felt. Her father was on the other side of the room, talking to a man with blond hair and looking at ease in these surroundings.

Megan sipped a small glass of fruit punch, not sure how to approach anyone to talk to anyone. A few, like Senator Kent, looked nice enough, but it was a few that looked like the spoiled, rich, selfish snobs that Megan went to school with every day.

"Miss, maybe you should join the party," Alfred suggested next to Megan.

Megan had asked that Alfred join them since she didn't like public functions that much. Considering how this one was going Megan had the awful feeling she was going to be going to these quite a bit. She found herself wondering what she was going to do about her birthday when February came around.

"Alfred, I don't know. I don't know why I agreed to come to this. I know Dad wants to keep me with him because he just found me and doesn't want to lose me, but I don't like all the attention I'm getting. I never thought or dreamed that being Bruce Wayne's daughter would be so hard. I hardly know anyone like Dad does," Megan said ruefully.

"You have to make friends, Miss. It takes an effort on your part," Alfred said, gently but firmly.

"I've already tried that, Alfred. When I first went to private school I thought that by being nice to everyone I could make friends, I've been burned in that department already/ Just because Mom and Dad did something stupid I'm the one who has to pay for it as if it's my fault," Megan said bitterly.

"You're angry over it, aren't you?" A strange voice asked, causing Megan to nearly drop her glass of punch.

Megan whirled around. A tall dark-haired boy with light green eyes was standing there. He was dressed casual and was kind of cute. "You need to work on your eavesdropping, Buddy," Megan said sharply.

"I'm sorry. I was getting something to eat and I heard you talking. I'm Clark Kent," the boy introduced himself, holding out his hand for Megan to shake.

"Megan Wayne," Megan said, shaking his hand.

"You're Megan Wayne? Bruce Wayne's daughter?" Clark asked, his eyes surprised.

"Is it that much of a shock?" Megan asked.

"I guess I thought you'd be older and that you'd look rich," Clark said sheepishly.

"Surprise, surprise. I'm only twelve and I'm still trying to get used to my father's money," Megan said dryly.

"You aren't used to it?" Clark asked.

"No. I didn't even meet my father until two months ago. My parents aren't married and I'm only here because it's my father's month to have me and my school's on Fall Break," Megan said very quickly. Fortunately for her Clark didn't ask what she meant by it being her father's month to have her.

Megan didn't really understand herself all of her father and mother's custody arrangements over her. Megan wanted her parents to marry each other, but her mother wouldn't do it. Six months with her father and six months with her mother were difficult on her.

Megan continued the conversation with Clark, enjoying it. It was like talking to her best friend in Gotham, Abigail Fox. Abby's grandfather was Lucius Fox and she was the first to become Megan's friend at Gotham Private.

Megan looked up to see Alfred coming towards her. "Miss Megan, your father wishes you to meet a friend of his," Alfred said.

"Of course. It was nice to have met you, Clark," Megan said, walking over to her father and the blond-haired man.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Bruce watched as his daughter came toward him. He had watched her talking to the dark-haired young man by the refreshment table. She had been quiet and standoffish all night before he came over to her. It did him good to see her being social and happy since they had arrived.

Megan was just too much like Bruce. It was as disconcerting now as it was when they had first met two months ago. "So that's your daughter. She looks like you at twelve," Oliver Queen commented.

Oliver Queen was Bruce's friend from Excelsior and they hadn't seen each other since they had graduated from Excelsior. Like Bruce Oliver's parents had died when he was a boy. In Oliver's case, though, his parents had died in an accident instead of being murdered.

"Yes she does. It alarms me sometimes to have someone who acts and thinks like me," Bruce admitted, smiling at his daughter. If only Oliver knew how strange it was when he had first met her as Batman and found out that she was his.

She came up to him, smiling back. "Alfred said you wanted me to meet a friend of yours, Daddy," Megan said as Bruce hugged her and kissed her forehead gently.

"Megan, this is my friend, Oliver Queen. I told you that I went to school with him. Oliver, this is my daughter, Megan," Bruce said, introducing Megan and Oliver.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Queen," Megan said, the look on her face revealing her discomfort as she shook Oliver's hand.

"She more than looks like you, Bruce. She acts like you, too, at twelve. I've seen that look on your face often when we were younger," Oliver said, looking at Megan and then Bruce.

Megan looked up at Bruce, grinning briefly. "So, are you with someone as a date, Mr. Queen?" Megan asked quietly.

Bruce heard his friend's breath catch and saw him look down painfully. "No. My girlfriend died two months ago," Oliver said sadly. Oliver's girlfriend, Dinah Lance, had been killed two months ago so Bruce understood why Megan's innocent question would be painful.

"Oh. I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have asked," Megan said, playing with a button on the cuff of her blouse.

"It's all right, Megan. You didn't know. So do you like being here with your father?" Oliver asked smiling, as he changed the subject.

Bruce and Megan looked at each other. Megan didn't normally say if she liked being with him or not. She did when they first met, but it was normally understood now that she did. "Yes. Although I don't really like fundraisers and elaborate parties," Megan admitted.

"Why not?" Oliver asked, wanting to know.

"I'm not really used to them. I go to a private school where until two months ago I was invisible and I was good at it," Megan said, her voice trembly as she practically hid behind Bruce.

"And now everyone knows who you are?" Oliver asked.

"Yeah. My dad told me that I'd have to go a million miles for people not to recognize me now," Megan said ruefully.

"Well, it was nice to have met you," Oliver said.

"Thank you. How many nights is the fundraiser supposed to be, Dad?" Megan asked, turning to look at Bruce.

"About two more night," Bruce said, hugging her with his arm.

"Two more nights. I think the Narrows Riots two months ago were more comfortable than this night. At least tomorrow night it'll be a little bit better," Megan said, her face turning white.

Bruce felt sorry for his daughter. If he had known that she was this uncomfortable he wouldn't have called her over to meet Oliver.

"Well, if it isn't Bruce Wayne and Oliver Queen," a voice said, causing both men to look up. Bruce wrapped his other arm around Megan's shoulders, hugging her tightly and pressing her head firmly to his chest. Lionel Luthor stood in front of them, looking happy to interfere in a conversation that was none of his business.

Megan clung to Bruce just as tightly as he hugged her. In the month she had been gone Bruce had missed this. His daughter's hugs were those of a scared child needing him 90 of the time. It was easy for him to forget that Megan hadn't always known him when she was scared.

"Lionel," Bruce said stiffly.

"I haven't seen either of you since the day you graduated from Excelsior. I take it this is your daughter, Wayne, which I've heard so much about?" Lionel asked, switching his gaze to Megan. Megan tightened her grip on Bruce by grabbling thick handfuls of his party jacket.

"Yes. This is my daughter, Megan. Megan, this is Lionel Luthor," Bruce said.

"How do you do, Mr. Luthor?" Megan asked so softly she was whispering.

"I'm very well, Miss Wayne. You are very polite for one so young. Most children are not," Lionel said pointedly, causing Bruce's hackles to rise slightly.

"My mother taught me to always respect people if they deserve it or not because they are older and wiser and have lived longer than me," Megan said quietly.

"Your mother taught you well," Lionel said.

"Thank you. I'll tell my mother that you said that when I talk to her tonight," Megan said.

"Megan, you can go back to Alfred by the refreshment table if you want to," Bruce said, stepping into the conversation. The sooner he got her away from Lionel the better. Megan shot him a grateful look.

"Nice to have met you, Mr. Queen, Mr. Luthor," Megan said, hurrying away so fast Bruce could barely see her feet move. If she wasn't so terrified and it wasn't terrible it would be funny.

"Quiet and shy, isn't she?" Lionel commented.

"No, not really. Megan just doesn't like these kinds of parties. She's trying to get used to living with me. She's just not used to this part of my life," Bruce said, wondering why he was even explaining this to Lionel Luthor.

"I hope she learns to adapt by taking etiquette courses in school," Lionel said. Bruce counted to ten slowly to keep his temper in check.

That'll be her choice. Personally I like how she is. I just entered her life. I'm not going to try to make her change too much. Oliver it was good to see you again. Lionel," Bruce said stiffly, walking over to another friend to greet. Bruce talked with people and watched his daughter for the rest of the night.


	5. Friends and FatherDaughter Talks

Chapter 5- Meeting Some More Friends and the Father/Daughter chat

Megan sat on the floor of her bedroom, a can of black spray paint in her hand. Spray paint was messy and it was hard to keep her hand steady. She had woken up at the crack of dawn, locking her door. Everything had to be ready for tonight.

Megan put the spray can down and looked at her clothes. The spray paint had stained her clothes. It was a good thing that the shirt she wore was one that she didn't care to ruin. Running her hand through her dark-brown hair she picked the can back up.

A sharp knock on the door nearly caused her to drop the spray can in fright. She stood up and went to the door. "Who is it?" Megan asked through the door. She didn't want anyone to see the condition of her shirt and pants so she didn't open the door.

"Alfred, Miss. You have a visitor," Alfred said.

"Okay. I'll be out in five minutes," Megan said, changing out of her paint-soaked jeans and t-shirt and into a clean pair of jeans and a lavender turtleneck.

Pushing her equipment under the bed, she hoped that Alfred or a maid wouldn't find them. She unlocked her bedroom door. Clark, Alfred, and two young girls were there. One had brown hair and the other had blonde hair.

"Hi, Clark," Megan asked, sitting down on the couch.

"Hi, Megan. Megan, these are my friends Chloe Sullivan and Lois Lane," Clark introduced the girls.

"Nice to meet you both," Megan said, feeling the tongue-tied feeling she always had around strangers.

"Do people really call you the 'Crown Princess of Gotham'?" Lois asked out of the blue. Megan felt her face turn red at this girl's lack of tact. Even if she had asked her tactfully Megan still hated that nickname.

Megan looked up as Bruce came out of his room and went out into the hallway. "Unfortunately. I don't really like that nickname though. I have to keep my temper in check when the boys at my school call me 'Princess' and want to date me because I'm related to Bruce Wayne. I'm not exactly someone's idea of a princess," Megan said ruefully.

"So, I take it you don't want us calling you 'Princess' either," Chloe said. It was more of a statement than a question.

"No. Please don't call me that. I prefer Megan. 'Princess' is just entirely too overrated," Megan said, rolling her eyes briefly.

"I don't mean to change the subject, but we came to invite you to lunch," Clark said.

"I'd be glad to. I haven't eaten except for a bagel when I woke up this morning," Megan said, her stomach starting to growl.

Megan left with Clark and his friends, enjoying herself with them. She hadn't enjoyed a moment like this since she had entered Gotham Private. True, she liked being with Abby, her father, and Alfred, but private school had changed her perspective on a lot of things.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Night came a little too quickly in Megan's opinion. Megan looked at her finished project on her bed. The paint had dried an hour ago. It was a miracle that she was able to go out tonight like she had planned, but it would have to wait until after the fundraiser broke up at 11:00. Actually it broke up at 11:00 for her. Her father told her that the fundraiser wouldn't keep her up past her bedtime in his attempt to be parental.

Megan quickly dressed in her fundraiser clothes after stashing her gear under the bed. No point in letting Alfred or Bruce seeing the equipment for later tonight when they picked her up.

A quick knock on her bedroom door got her attention as she pinned back her dark hair. Megan opened the door to look up at her father. "You ready to go?" Bruce asked, touching her face gently with his hand.

"Sure. Clark and Chloe said they'd keep me company until I go to bed," Megan said as Bruce took her by the hand and they walked out into the hallway.

"And you thought that you wouldn't find a friend at this fundraiser," Bruce commented, amused.

"I don't exactly make friends easily. I'm not out to win any popularity contests. I never really wanted a lot of friends. Since I go to private school I've seen a lot of people with scores of friends. And I'd be willing to bet that more than half of them don't really like the person that they're friends with. They just want to be friends with them because one has more money than the other," Megan said as they stepped into an elevator.

"Did I ever tell you how much I enjoy being with you?" Bruce asked dryly as he hugged her tightly to his chest.

"Not often enough. Usually you act as if I'm embarrassing you in public," Megan said, looking sheepish.

"No, you don't embarrass me. You just shock me a little bit. It's true though that you should practice speaking in a tactful manner," Bruce said, attempting not to sound too strict.

"Hey, until I met you I wouldn't put anyone in their place. I guess having Batman as my father made me a little bolder than I thought," Megan said, raising her eyebrows slightly.

"I wouldn't admit that in public," Bruce warned.

"Don't worry I'm not. I have another reason for it. I can always say my childhood was cut short by the time I was five. Children grow up a little too quickly in Gotham," Megan said.

"Well, that's technically the truth without mentioning that I'm Batman," Bruce said, hugging Megan again.

Megan wondered if now was a good time to tell Bruce what she was planning. Bruce was Batman so he could protect the people of Gotham City from the criminals and corrupt. If he found out what she was becoming he'd ask why. He'd want to know what her reasons were.

Also Bruce has promised her mother on the night of the Narrows Riots that Batman would never put Megan in danger again. Her mother would wonder if Megan being with her father was a good thing if she found out about this.


	6. The First Night and Feeling Sore

Chapter 6- The First Night and Feeling Sore

**A/N: This is when Megan's secret comes out. I'm hoping none of you are disappointed with what her secret is.**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Megan went into her room, apprehension building in her chest and throat as she pulled the bulky, black Kevlar suit out from under her bed. Closing her eyes and licking her lips she dressed quickly before she could change her mind.

The suit weighed a ton! It felt like her school backpack, except it was her whole body being weighed down and not her back and arms. How her father wore a suit like this night after night was beyond her. Megan then took her own face shield out. She couldn't wear a cowl like her father did. Megan had tried and discovered, painfully, that it pulled her hair out. So Megan had to wear something over her eyes. The face shield itched like crazy and it was all that she could do not to scratch her face.

Megan then put on the utility belt that she had fashioned. She slipped a few batarangs and smoke pellets in her utility belt that she had taken out of her father's cave without his knowledge. Megan picked up the bat ears with the two-way radio built in. Megan fastened the radio to her ears and adjusted the radio so it could pick up police reports.

Shooting a tether out of her open window Megan swung out into the night, trying to control the urge to scream. The wind whipped past her, whistling in her ears and pulling at her dark hair that blended with her batsuit. The first police report came through, followed by a burglar alarm to the left of her. So began her first night as Batgirl.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Megan crawled tiredly into her bedroom window the next morning around five in the morning. Megan felt sore and achy. She had done a lot of acrobats and her face was sore from a punch that a criminal had dealt.

After taking off the batsuit and putting on her nightgown she crawled into her soft, comfortable bed. She prayed briefly before falling asleep. She was so tired that she didn't even dream.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Megan woke up to a quick knock on the door. Her eyes felt as though they were full of sand. Picking up her wristwatch she looked at the time with bleary eyes. 1:00 in the afternoon.

"Yes?" Megan asked morosely while she rubbed at her eyes.

"Miss, you have company," Alfred said.

"All right. Give me five minutes," Megan said, pushing back the covers Megan's whole body ached so badly she felt tears come to her eyes. Taking a close look in the mirror Megan gasped as she looked at a large bruise under her left eye on her cheek. Megan dressed in a light blue turtleneck and blue jeans. Brushing her hair she arranged it so it hid the bruise. She looked like Cousin It from the "_Addams Family," _but no one need know that she had gotten hurt that badly.

Megan opened her door and saw Clark, Lois, and Chloe standing there talking to Alfred.

"Hi, everyone," Megan said, sitting down on the couch.

"Hey! We came by earlier to see if you wanted to eat breakfast with us, but Alfred said you were still asleep," Clark said cheerfully.

"I'm sorry. I had trouble sleeping after my father told me to go to bed," Megan said, hoping that this little white lie would be bought. Looking at Clark, Lois, and Chloe they looked as if they believed her. The only person who probably didn't believe her was Alfred.

"Would you care to join us for lunch?" Chloe asked.

"Sure. Alfred, where's Dad?" Megan asked, looking around the penthouse living room.

"He went to a business meeting with Mr. Queen, Miss Megan," Alfred said.

"Okay. I just wanted to know," Megan said as they walked out of the room.

Alfred walked next to her. "Miss, you didn't have problems sleeping last night," Alfred said pointedly.

"Alfred, don't tell them that I was less than honest with them," Megan whispered out of the corner of her mouth.

"And why do you hide your face?" Alfred asked. Megan pushed her dark hair back, revealing the bruise on her face. "Miss, where did you get that?" Alfred asked shocked, reaching out and touching the bruise gently.

"Don't ask. Just back me up if Daddy asks when he sees me. I'm going to tell him that I fell out of bed and hit my face on the night table," Megan said softly.

"Miss, don't ask me to lie to your father. I won't do that," Alfred said in a warning tone.

"You don't have to say anything. Kind of like you don't say anything when people at school made fun of me and tripped me on the steps," Megan said. Right now wasn't a good time to tell Alfred about the Batgirl. He'd tell her father for sure.

"What happened to your face, Megan?" Lois asked. Megan then realized that she had forgotten to cover her face again with her hair.

"I fell out of bed and hit my face on my night table," Megan said, wondering why she was explaining this to Lois. While she liked Clark and his friend, Chloe, she didn't much care for Lois. Lois struck her as a bossy and nosy person.

"I take it you haven't heard about the Batgirl yet then," Chloe asked, changing the subject.

"Batgirl?" Megan asked, feigning surprise.

"She's all over the news this morning. She scared quite a few criminals into talking about her," Chloe said. At that Megan only hoped that none of the criminals recognized her though the face shield she wore.

"So, how long have you worked for Bruce Wayne?" Lois asked, breaking Megan's thoughts. Her question was directed at Alfred.

"I worked for Master Bruce's father. He hired me when I married Master Bruce's mother. When his parents were killed I raised him. I take care of him now and help Master Bruce raise Miss Megan when she lives with him for six months out of the year," Alfred said.

"Six months out of the year? Where do you live the rest of the time?" Clark asked, wanting to know an answer that Megan wasn't sure of herself.

"With my mother. My parents decided to split my time between them like divorced couples do and they aren't even married," Megan said, rolling her eyes. Megan hoped that they wouldn't ask any more painful questions since it was a painful subject to her. Fortunately they didn't.


	7. Catching Up With Old Friends

Chapter 7- Catching Up With Old friends

Bruce entered the dining room with Oliver after the meeting. The two men had decided to get a quick bite to eat and Bruce had planned to spend some time with Megan. He wanted to show her the sights that he had seen while he was a boy in prep school. Places like where he went to school and the Metropolis Aquarium were good choices.

Of course Megan had asked the night before when she went to bed if he could meet her new friend Clark Kent. He had promised to the next day.

"So, how's business going, Bruce?" Oliver asked after the waiter had left with their orders for coffee.

"Quite well. I had to change my CEO after my company went public. How's your company?" Bruce asked.

"I'm working on something new. Since Dark Thursday a few months ago, I want to make sure that nothing like that ever happens again," Oliver said, quite seriously. Oliver was a prankster, spoiled snob and bully when they had graduated form prep school. Of course Bruce was almost as bad. It seemed as if both had grown up considerably since they had graduated.

"So, where's your daughter?" Oliver asked, changing the subject.

"When I left for the meeting she was asleep. It's kind of surprising since my daughter normally wakes up at 5:30," Bruce said, wondering if his daughter sleeping late should be a cause for concern. He remembered when he worried that she would discover his secret a few months ago because she woke up early every day. Now it was the reverse.

"What's it really like having a daughter? Who's the mother?" Oliver asked.

"It still feels strange. I look at her and I see my best and worst traits in her. She's more like me than her mother," Bruce said, smiling to himself.

"Who is her mother then?" Oliver asked, repeating his second question.

"You remember my fried, Rachel, don't you? That's who Megan's mother is," Bruce said.

"Rachel Dawes?" Oliver asked surprised.

"Yes. Rachel is Megan's mother. When Alfred told me about Megan I thought Rachel had married. I had no idea that Megan could be mine," Bruce said as the waiter set their coffee down.

"So, what are you and Megan going to do for the rest of your visit here?" Oliver asked.

"I was thinking about taking her to the Aquarium and to see the school we went to. I've told her stories about it," Bruce said, not hearing the footsteps behind him and Oliver.

"I hope you didn't tell her everything, Bruce," Lex Luthor's voice cut into the conversation rudely.

Bruce and Oliver turned in their seats to look at Lex. Lex Luthor was standing there with his girlfriend, Lana Lang, and looking smug. Lex wasn't a friend of Oliver's or Bruce's. Oliver had told Bruce what Lex had done to his friend Duncan and Bruce was shocked.

"Lex, we are having a private conversation," Oliver said, his brown eyes steely.

"I was just walking by when I heard your plans and I wanted to say hi to Bruce," Lex said in his normally maddening calm voice.

"Hello, Lex," Bruce said stiffly. At that moment he saw Megan enter the dining room with Alfred, the boy from the other night, and two girls. "I see my daughter now. I'm going to join her," Bruce said, glad to be getting away from Lex.

Lex looked over in the direction Megan and her friends were. His polite look faded quickly. "Bruce, I wouldn't let Megan hang out with Clark Kent if I were you," Lex said.

Bruce couldn't believe what he was hearing. Lex Luthor was dictating what friends Megan had? Clark Kent looked like a nice person. What did Lex have against him?

"That sounds dangerously like you're dictating who my daughter is friends with?" Bruce asked, angrily.

"Clark Kent is just not a trustworthy person. He lied the whole time we were friends," Lex said arrogantly.

"Lex, you probably ruined that friendship too. I can't blame a kid I hardly know. My daughter likes him. So don't you dare tell me to stop a friendship because you don't like him," Bruce said, ending the conversation by walking over to where Megan and the others sat.

He was furious that Lex had just done that. Megan said she liked Clark and she was a good judge of character from what Bruce had seen; he'd trust his own daughter over Lex.


	8. Eating Lunch and Keeping Secrets

Chapter 8- Eating Lunch and Keeping Secrets

Megan listened as Chloe and Lois swapped stories. Both girls worked for newspapers. Lois worked for "_The Inquisitor" _and Chloe worked for _"The Daily Planet."_ From what Megan could gather Lois's paper was a tabloid like "_The National Inquirer." _

Megan made a pretense of understanding the banter, but she felt slightly bored.

"So, tell us about Gotham City, Megan?" Chloe asked, looking at Megan.

"Not much to tell. Gotham is big and dirty. And I've lived there all my life," Megan said vaguely.

"But the Batman is there now," Lois protested.

"True, but I only saw him once or twice and he was always saving people," Megan said, taking a drink of water. There was no point in letting anyone know that Batman was her father. Her father had told her that there had to be a distinction between him and Batman.

"Why does Gotham even have Batman to begin with? Wouldn't the police arrest him for being a vigilante?" Chloe asked. Megan wished they would get off the subject of her father, but apparently she had to answer all these questions.

"At first they did. Then when he saved the city during the Narrows Riots they realized they could use his help more than ever. Personally I think he's crazy to go out at night. I never liked dark places," Megan said, hoping that was the last question she was going to answer.

"How come?" Clark wanted to know, deflating that hope.

"Gotham is very dangerous. Carmine Falcone owned half the city and smuggled drugs on the Gotham River for years. He even sent some goons to try and kill me and my mother when she tried to stop him. That was when I first met Batman. Even the police were bought and paid for by Falcone. We just weren't safe with them and they were supposed to protect us. Most of them are crooked and the only one who isn't just got promoted to Lieutenant," Megan said, taking a breath.

"Good morning, Megan," her father's voice nearly caused her to jump and she felt her father's strong hand grip her chin as he lifted her forehead and kissed it gently.

"Afternoon is more like it, Dad," Megan said dryly.

"I was wondering if you felt well when you didn't wake up early like you always do," Bruce commented.

"I'm okay, Dad. Mom and Abby always did say that I needed to sleep in more often," Megan said, smiling tiredly.

Everyone laughed at that comment. The waiter then brought their food. Megan joined in the conversations, hoping that her father didn't figure out her secret. She planned on telling him eventually if her plan worked. Just not now. She hoped the bruise on her face and her eyes didn't give her away.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Megan was hiding something. It was like when he had first met her and she wouldn't tell him what certain kids at school had done to her. Bruce had thought that they had gotten past keeping secrets from each other. Megan just didn't hide things from him any more. Since Rachel had told her that she knew that Megan's schoolmates called her a bastard Megan had more or less been honest with both him and Rachel.

In Bruce's opinion he couldn't ask for a better daughter. He loved her as much as she said she loved him. Bruce knew that he wasn't as good a father as Rachel would have liked. Rachel had said that he would let her get away with anything. That wasn't entirely true, but Bruce didn't like to punish her if she did something wrong.

"Dad, this is my friend, Clark Kent, and his friends, Chloe and Lois," Megan said, introducing the people she was with and pointing to each.

"Nice to meet you," Bruce said, shaking their hands.

"Nice to meet you too, Mr. Wayne. I can tell Megan's related to you. She looks enough like you to be your double," Lois blurted out.

"Smooth, Lois," Clark muttered.

"Don't listen to her, Mr. Wayne. She has a very big mouth," Chloe said.

"Very big. Even my best friend in Gotham isn't as loud," Megan said, agreeing with Chloe.

"You three are very funny," Lois grumbled darkly.

"I'm not that funny. My humor was surgically removed when I was five," Megan said, grinning faintly.

"It was nice to have met all of you anyway. And, Megan, it's time for us to go," Bruce said, changing the subject.

"Where are we going, Daddy?" Megan asked, wrapping her arms around him and laying her head against his chest.

Bruce ran his fingers through her dark hair gently. "I wanted to show you the sights; places like the Aquarium and the school I went to. We have time before the fundraiser tonight," Bruce said. At that moment he felt Megan flinch slightly.

"Oww! Dad, don't touch my face," Megan said softly.

It was then Bruce noticed that her hair hid her features. Gently he pushed back her hair, revealing one of the largest bruises on her face that he had ever seen. It looked like one of his bruises that he often got when he was Batman.

He had heard about the Batgirl this morning at the meeting, but it couldn't have been Megan. She hated going out at night. "How did this happen?" Bruce asked, gently touching the bruise on Megan's face. She flinched again and her eyes turned glassy.

"She fell out of bed and hit her face on the night table," Lois said.

Megan glared at Lois. "I can speak for myself, Lois. I fell out of bed and hit my face on the night table," Megan said sheepishly.

That was an outright lie! Bruce couldn't believe she could lie like that to him. It was different than her not wanting to tell him the whole truth by not saying anything. This was another way to confirm that she was hiding something. The bruise wasn't the shape of a night table. It looked like someone had hit her and hard.

"Hey, if you were more careful then you wouldn't look as if you were attacked by Jaws," Lois said.

"Very funny, Lois. Why don't you act more like Clark and Chloe? They aren't as nosy or loudmouthed like you," Megan said, pushing her hair behind her ears. The bruise looked worse now that Megan's face wasn't hidden.

"Lois has always been this way. Most people think that it's incurable," Chloe said, with a straight face.

Bruce heard his daughter choke back a giggle. "Bruce, I thought you'd take my advice and listen to me," Bruce heard Lex say behind him. Bruce tightened his arms around his daughter's shoulders as he turned to look at Lex. He had hoped that Lex had taken Bruce's hint about minding his own business and not telling him how to raise his own daughter, but apparently Lex hadn't taken the hint.


	9. Telling Off Lex Luthor

Chapter 9- Telling Off Lex Luthor

Bruce was angry. That much was obvious to Megan. If her father held her like he did now with his arms like steel bands around her shoulders that was a huge indicator.

"Lex, do the words 'mind your own business' mean anything to you?" Bruce asked stiffly.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Lex asked, evading the question. Megan wondered what her father meant by that too.

"Hello, Lex," Clark said stiffly before Bruce could say anything.

"Clark," Lex said, the polite look on his face gone.

"You two know each other?" Megan asked, looking at Lex and Clark.

"Yeah. Lex and I were friends once," Clark said, standing next to Megan.

"Until I found out you lied about a few things," Lex said. Clark's eyes were steely as he looked at Lex.

"You have a funny interpretation of the truth, Lex. I stopped being friends with you. You investigated me the whole time we were friends," Clark said.

"You investigated him? Good grief. I thought having myself plastered all over the tabloids and newspapers were bad," Megan said in shock.

"You're probably used to it by now," Lana said, obviously the biggest ditz on the planet.

"Not in this lifetime. The day I like it and get used to it is the day I go into a dark alley deliberately," Megan said, rolling her eyes slightly.

"You did say that you didn't like alleys or the dark," Clark said, smiling.

"I'm not afraid of dark alleys, Farmboy. I just don't like them and after Carmine Falcone tried to kill my mother, and the whole Arkham Asylum incident in the Narrows, more than ever," Megan said, grinning faintly.

"So, I guess you really aren't the Batgirl then?" Lois asked.

"No, I'm not. Next time try to believe me, Lois," Megan said in an annoyed tone.

"So, Bruce, you going to tell your daughter what we discussed?" Lex asked, changing the subject.

"Tell me what, Dad?" Megan asked, looking up at Bruce.

"I'm not telling her that, Lex. I've only known my daughter for two months. I'm not going to tell her what friends she can and can't have. I trust her judgment," Bruce said, hugging her tightly to his chest.

"Anyway, Mr. Luthor, I don't tell you who to date. So don't tell me who to be friends with," Megan said stiffly.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Bruce was proud of his daughter as they walked away. She really was getting better at fending for herself. But he did wonder if there was a possibility that she was the Batgirl. It would make perfect sense if she was.

**A/N: I know this is a small post and is not the best, but I'll try to do better tomorrow. I promise. I just didn't have a lot of time tonight.**


	10. Telling Secrets

Chapter 10- Telling Secrets

**A/N: I was going to have Bruce find out that Megan was Batgirl when she gets hurt while being Batgirl. But then I decided to do it this way. I hope y'all like it.**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Megan had to practically run to keep up with her father as they left the dining room, Alfred going towards the front to prepare the Rolls for their tour of Metropolis. "Dad, slow down a little. I can't keep up," Megan said breathlessly. Bruce stopped and looked down at her with his dark brown eyes.

Bruce grabbed her hand and led her to an alcove off to the side. Fortunately it was empty. "Megan, we're alone now. Why don't you tell me the truth? You are the Batgirl, aren't you?" Bruce asked.

"Dad, this may not be the best time to ask that question," Megan said, as Bruce stooped in front of her and she looked at the door behind him nervously.

"Megan, just tell me," Bruce said, his hands on her shoulders.

Megan took a deep, shaky breath. "Okay, you win. I didn't tell you because I didn't know if it would work or not. I was going to tell you eventually though, Dad. You aren't mad are you?" Megan asked, backing away from Bruce. His eyes had gotten hard. The only time she had ever seen her father angry was when Jonathan Crane had poisoned her mother and Batman had gassed him with his own poison.

"Megan, I know that I don't really know how to be your father, but I am learning. There are times when I'm going to have to act responsible and be your father. I've been trying to be your best friend. I can't always be that," Bruce said, pulling Megan into his arms and hugging her tight.

"I wish you could, Dad," Megan said softly as she buried her face in Bruce's shoulder and smelled his cologne that he wore.

"That won't happen, Megan. I love you and I love being with you since I just found out about you two months ago. But don't you ever lie to me again. I'd prefer to hear the truth from you. If you ever lie to me again I will punish you," Bruce said sternly. Bruce's sharp words hurt. Bruce hadn't gotten on to her for anything since they had found each other. It hurt so bad Megan felt tears sting her eyes.

"Sorry, Dad. So, are you mad at me?" Megan asked, raising her head from Bruce's shoulder.

"I'm a little disappointed. Why didn't you tell me that you wanted to do this?" Bruce asked.

Megan shrugged her thin shoulders slightly. "I've been thinking about it for awhile. I wanted to help Batman and since you insisted that I take karate I thought I could help you as Batgirl," Megan said. Bruce sat down on a chair and Megan sat on his lap, laying her head on his shoulder.

"Megan, being Batgirl can be very dangerous. You don't do it to look for excitement or for thrills. You also need to take karate longer than a month. One month of learning karate is not enough training for you to go out and show off your skills among the criminals," Bruce said smiling as he stroked her hair gently.

"Really?" Megan asked.

"Yes. I was with the League of Shadows for months before I came back. You have to train your body for a lot longer than a month if you want to be Batgirl. But I do have another question; where did you get your suit?" Bruce wanted to know.

"When we were at Wayne Enterprises a few days ago before we left I found an extra suit that was made in the applied sciences level. I thought no one else would use it so it would be okay if I used it. I just had to shorten it to fit me and use a can of spray paint," Megan said, feeling slightly sheepish.

'Like I said, I'm disappointed that you would do this, Megan. What if they had killed you last night?" Bruce asked.

"I didn't think about that, Dad," Megan said.

"Also, what am I going to tell your mother? She's going to think I talked you into it. She could decide I'm not a fit person for you to be around. After all I did promise that Batman would never put you in harm's way again," Bruce asked, as they left the alcove.

Megan didn't know how to answer that question. Knowing her mother she was going to be madder than Bruce when she found out about Megan's being the Batgirl. Rachel Dawes didn't like vigilantes that much and for her daughter to join her father in this Rachel would be furious. Megan just hoped that her mother would understand when she told her that Bruce had nothing to do with her decision.


	11. Batgirl and the Green Arrow

Chapter 11- Batgirl and the Green Arrow

It was the last night of the fundraiser. Like every other night of it Megan had stayed with Clark by the refreshment table. Clark was the only one there, close to her age that she liked. He was the only one who didn't act like the spoiled, selfish snobs that she saw every day.

He had grown up in tight circumstances like she did. Megan had also met Clark's parents the night before and liked them Senator Kent seemed nice too and his wife reminded Megan of her own mother before her father had left Gotham when she was six. Her mother was happy at one point. After the trial and death of Joe Chill her mother had seemed to forget how to be happy.

Megan sipped her punch, listening to her friend talking to her about life in Smallville. Megan was fascinated by his tales. She had always wanted to see what life was like in the country. It sounded like a life that she wanted. She had always hated life in Gotham. The good Lord had never intended for people to live in fear and that's exactly what the people of Gotham had done.

"So, are you going to visit me in Smallville soon?" Clark asked, interrupting her thoughts.

"I'd love to if you promise to visit me in Gotham. Have you ever seen where I live?" Megan asked, putting her empty glass.

"Only on the news and in the papers. I hear your city is worse than Metropolis," Clark said.

"Oh, it is. But my mother asks, what choice do we have? My father also says that good people live there too. People like my grandparents, Thomas and Martha Wayne," Megan said somberly.

"I thought your grandparents died," Clark said, confused.

"They did, but my mother, Alfred, my grandmother, and Dad all have memories of them. They tell me stories about them," Megan said.

Clark would have answered, but then the lights went out. Megan wasn't afraid of the dark, but not seeing your hand in front of your face was a little disconcerting. Megan felt her way towards the exit. Her father had suspended all her activities as Batgirl, but this was an emergency.

Megan went up to her bedroom and changed into her batsuit. She had worked on a better cover for her face and now she couldn't even recognize herself as she slipped it on. Her face still itched like crazy, but at least no one, except Bruce and Alfred, would recognize her.

Megan carefully shot a line out her window. The room where the fundraiser was being held had a plate glass dome over it. It was an awful lot like the one at Arkham Asylum that she and her father had jumped through. Megan looked through the glass. The lights had been turned back on. In the middle of the room was a man in green leather,

Looking at the bow and arrows that he carried gave Megan the memory of Robin Hood. In fact every Robin Hood movie she had ever seen came to mind.

Biting her lips and closing her eyes, she jumped through the plate glass, bringing the memory cloth around her nose, mouth, and eyes to protect them from the glass shards.

Megan straightened up, flinging the cape back away from her mouth nose and mouth. The man in green looked at her, not entirely surprised to see her.

"I thought I'd run into you, Batgirl," the man said dryly.

Megan hadn't really tried to speak too much as Batgirl. She didn't know if she should emulate her father's voice or not. That scratchy voice that her father used might make her lose her own voice.

Megan looked at her father out of the corner of her eye. Her father looked upset, but he would have understood why she disobeyed him in the first place. "Who are you? You look like a 'Robin Hood' wannabe," Megan said, looking at the man in green again. She lowered her voice a few decibels. This way no one could make a connection between Megan Wayne and the Batgirl.

"Haven't you heard, Batgirl? I'm the Green Arrow," the man said.

"The Green Arrow? The vigilante from Star City?" Megan asked.

"This coming from a girl who dresses as a bat?" The Green Arrow asked amused. Megan couldn't really argue with that logic. Megan looked at Bruce again briefly before the Green Arrow fired an arrow directly at her.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Bruce felt his heart stop as the arrow whizzed past his daughter's ear, mere inches from her face. Megan dodged just in time to his relief. Why she had even disobeyed him and came out tonight as Batgirl was beyond him. He could only pray that she wouldn't get hurt tonight.


	12. A Test and Getting In Trouble

Chapter 12- A Test and Getting in Trouble

Megan twisted and dodged as the Green Arrow fired arrows at her arms and legs. She felt like Neo in the movie "_The Matrix" _when he dodged bullets that agents had shot at him. Of course this wasn't a virtual reality simulation. This was real life with her father watching all of it.

Megan felt tired, but she had to end this fight and soon. Looking at her father and all the fundraiser patrons, the need to stop this fight was more urgent.

"Shouldn't we stop this by now? One of your arrows could hurt someone if I keep dodging them. No one could be that heartless to hurt an innocent bystander," Megan said, impatiently.

"I just wanted to see if you are as fast as the criminals said and had sharp reflexes. Apparently you do. Where did you learn it?" The Green Arrow asked, lowering the bow and arrow.

"I wasn't taught it by anyone. I learned by keeping my eyes open and paying attention to people and places. Where I come from, if you don't do those two things, it could cost you your life. I guess, like most kids, I learned to be careful at a very young age," Megan said, looking at Bruce and then the Green Arrow. Why she was even telling this much she had no idea. As long as he didn't find out she was from Gotham and that Batman was Bruce Wayne and her father she would be safe.

"Then you seem like a good kid. You shouldn't have to dress up as a bat," the Green Arrow said, causing Megan to flush slightly at the praise under her face shield.

"I don't do it for thrills or excitement if that's what you are thinking. I do it to help someone else who once saved my life. He has so much to do and he needs all the help he can get," Megan said, looking at Bruce briefly out of the corner of her eye. He looked surprised and shocked.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Bruce had thought that his daughter had become Batgirl for excitement! He was wrong on so many levels! Hearing that she wanted to help him, made him less angry for disobeying him. He wanted to tell her that while he had to punish her, he understood why now that she did this. He felt pride that she was trying to help him. His daughter was one of the very few that he knew that would face down her own fears to help one of the people that she loved the most.

"Well, if you are done using me for target practice I have someplace else I have to be right now," Megan said, taking a small palm-sized object out of her utility belt. A black tether line shot out towards the glass ceiling and attached itself to a support. Megan pulled the line taut and flew towards the hole she had made, followed by the Green Arrow. Bruce looked at the hole again, wondering if he should pay for the damages Megan caused. By the size of the hole it was going to cost a lot.

Bruce slipped out of the ballroom where the fundraiser was being held, unnoticed. Knowing his daughter she was going back to her room in the penthouse he had rented and coming back to the party after she had changed. Of course, knowing her she would be avoiding him since she had disobeyed him and came out as Batgirl.

Maybe he could catch her before she had a chance to avoid him like the plague. Bruce walked down the hallway and stopped as he saw Megan come out of the penthouse. She paused as her brown eyes met his.

Before she could get away Bruce walked over to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders tightly. "I suppose you thought you were terribly clever doing that?" Bruce asked stiffly as they walked down the hallway.

"Dad, don't we need a more secure place to talk?" Megan asked softly, looking down the hallway nervously.

"Oh, we'll talk later about this Megan Dawes Wayne. But we are going back to the party now. Also you'll stay next to me for the rest of the evening," Bruce said. He felt his daughter shrink away slightly at his harsh tone. This was really the first time he had ever lost his temper with her and it hurt him as much as it did her.

"Dad, I'm sorry. What was I supposed to do? The Green Arrow could have started firing his arrows at all of you," Megan whispered.

"You were told you needed more training and your activities were suspended. You were also told to stay put. If I can't trust you to obey me when I give you an order then I'll have to watch you night and day when you stay with me for the months I have you," Bruce said, stopping and turning his daughter to face him.

"I am sorry, Daddy," Megan said again softly. Bruce then took her in his arms and hugged her tightly to his chest.

"I am proud of you though. You stopped something from happening. I had no idea that you were that fast," Bruce said, lifting her face from his shoulder and smiling at her. Megan smiled back shakily.

"It wasn't easy. I felt like that movie that I watched with Abby at one of her sleepovers a month ago. It was a lot harder than _"The Matrix," _Megan said, rolling her eyes slightly.

Bruce grinned as the elevator stopped at the bottom level. He couldn't stay mad at her for long, could he? It was very hard when she was like him in a lot of ways.


	13. A Late Night Talk and a New Job

Chapter 13- Late Night Talk and a New Job

Megan opened her eyes sleepily as she heard words followed by white noise and static. It sounded like a radio. Megan then remembered her bat ears. She had put them in the night table so Alfred wouldn't stumble upon them when he cleaned her room. He had learned early that Megan was a packrat and her night table drawers at Wayne Manor was clutter that he didn't want to look at since it gave him a headache.

Megan took the ears out of her night table drawer and Megan put the radio to her ear after she turned down the sound slightly. There was no point in waking her father or Alfred up. "Bank robbery in progress on 52nd street," the sound of a police dispatch came through the radio's static.

Megan climbed out of bed and changed into her Batgirl costume without thinking about what her father would say if he knew what she was doing. He had lectured her, after the party, by saying that she needed months of training before she could, or should even consider, being Batgirl. He had also said that her punishment for disobeying him was mild and if she did it again her punishment would be more severe.

Of course having her father angry seemed like punishment enough. At least he didn't ramble for hours like her mother was prone to do. As much as she loved her mother she never liked hearing her talk for hours about right and wrong.

It was then that she remembered what her father had said. With a wrenching feeling in her stomach she changed out of the heavy Kevlar suit and back into her nightgown. Her father would be proud if he knew that she had resisted the urge to disobey him again.

Feeling thirsty she opened the door to the bedroom and walked towards the kitchen. Taking a glass down and filling it with water Megan sat at the kitchen table and sipped it slowly.

"Megan what are you doing up at four in the morning?" Megan jumped as she heard her father's voice and saw him sit down next to her and flip on the kitchen light switch.

"Just needed a glass of water, Daddy. Getting this is a lot easier than actually answering my radio," Megan said, tapping the glass with her fingers.

"What?" Bruce asked, looking confused.

"I took one of your police radios that Lt. Gordon gave you and installed it in my bat ears. It went off a few minutes ago and since I can't go out as Batgirl I decided it was safer to get a glass of water," Megan said, not looking Bruce in the eyes. To her surprise Bruce started to laugh.

"You took one of my radios? Is there nothing that you didn't take?" Bruce asked, amused. Megan looked back up at him, surprised that he took it so well.

"I didn't take the Tumbler and your smoke bombs," Megan said in a small voice.

"Bless you. Your mother would be furious if you did that. She'd never let me hear the end of it," Bruce said.

"Are you still mad at me for earlier?" Megan asked, broaching a question that was very painful.

"No. Not now. If I was upset with you earlier it's because I love you, Megan. I wouldn't yell at you and get angry at you if I didn't love you," Bruce said, taking her small hand in his and pressing it firmly against his lips.

"What are you going to tell Mom about Batgirl?" Megan asked after a few minutes and changing the subject slightly.

"I'll tell her the truth. She trusted me to keep you safe. You copying me as Batgirl doesn't keep you safe, Megan," Bruce said sharply. Megan flinched slightly. It still hurt to have her father angry at her.

"I'm sorry, Dad. I guess I could have told you about Batgirl before I started," Megan said in a small voice.

"It might have helped. I would have still said no, but I could have told you the dangers in it and prepared a training course for you to follow for about six months to a year. It takes more than acrobats and a month of karate to be Batgirl. Like me I studied Karate for years and was with the League of Shadows for at least six months before I was ready to be Batman," Bruce said, softening his voice.

"Dad, all I can say is I'm sorry," Megan said softly.

"I know you are. You don't have to keep apologizing to me, Megan. Now, let's get you back to bed. We're going back home today and you need your sleep," Bruce said, picking up Megan in his strong, muscular arms.

Megan rested her head against Bruce's chest and wrapped her arms around his neck. She was asleep by the time they reached her room.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Bruce covered his daughter with blankets and just watched her sleep. It was easier being in the room than on a balcony. As Batman he would watch her sleep before Wayne Manor burned down and also when she went back to her mother's last month. Bruce would stay on a ledge and watch her through her bedroom window as she slept. Even Rachel had no idea how much Bruce watched over their daughter. Watching her had become a habit.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Waking up two hours later Megan heard a tap on her balcony door. Megan got out of bed, throwing her robe on over her nightclothes. Looking out the window she paused in shock. The Green Arrow stood there, looking impassive.

Megan opened the door, shivering in the cool air. "You're the Green Arrow!" Megan exclaimed, surprised.

"I need your help, Batgirl," the Green Arrow said, not beating around the bush.

"Batgirl? You think I'm Batgirl? You just have an overactive imagination. Believe me, I understand,:" Megan said, laughing slightly (**A/N: I love this line from Superman II. So I decided to use it in this instance.)**

"Batgirl that face mask didn't hide you so well that first night. I was watching when it fell off at one point. Megan Wayne, you are the Batgirl," the Green Arrow said. If at all possible the voice modulator that hid his voice sounded deeper.

Megan took a deep breath and gripped the railing of the balcony, her knuckles turning white. "All right. I'll help you. What do you want?" Megan asked.

"I need you to go into a top-secret place without being seen tonight. Can you do that?" The Green Arrow asked.

"Probably. There's only one problem with my helping you. My father found out about my activities as Batgirl and I've already been punished for it. He told me if I did it again my punishment wouldn't be as light as last night's," Megan said, feeling slightly depressed.

"I'll explain to your father that I put you up to it. He couldn't blame you for my asking you to help," the Green Arrow said.

"Okay. Just let me change first. My suit is under my bed and my covering for my face in my night table with my police radio. I'll be out in a minute," Megan said, opening the door to her room.

Megan changed carefully in the bathroom and slipped her face cover and radio on. Checking her supply of batarang throwing stars and tethers, she walked out onto the balcony and followed the Green Arrow to wherever he needed her to go to help him.


	14. Oliver Queen and Rachel Comes in

Chapter 14- Oliver Queen and Rachel Comes to Metropolis

Megan looked around the watchtower that she had followed the Green Arrow to. "I hope you know what you are doing. If my father knew what I was doing then he'd be calling up Batman to knock you into next week for putting me in danger and for talking me into disobeying him," Megan said, removing her face shield and batears/radio.

"I already know about your father being Batman, so don't you dare take me for an idiot," the Green Arrow said, amused.

"You know? How did you find out?" Megan asked, feeling slightly dizzy and the blood drain out of her face.

"I figured it out when Batman appeared in Gotham City at the same time your father came back from his seven- year absence. Like I said, I'm not an idiot," the Green Arrow said.

"I never said you were an idiot. But I do have one question; who are you? You figured out my name and my secret. If I'm going to help you I need to know who you are," Megan said. She figured that she might as well find out what or who she was getting herself involved with.

The Green Arrow sighed deeply as he removed his leather green hood and sunglasses, revealing her father's best friend from Excelsior, Oliver Queen.

"Mr. Queen?" Megan asked, surprised.

"Megan, I still need your help. You're not only Batgirl. You're Batman's daughter," Oliver said.

"I know. I'm still gonna help you. I just hope my mother and father aren't going to be mad at me for this," Megan said nervously.

"I promised you, didn't I. I'll talk to Bruce," Oliver said.

"So, what do you need me for, Mr. Queen?" Megan asked, sitting down on a red couch.

"Please, call me Oliver like your mom and dad," Oliver said, smiling.

"You know my mom?" Megan asked.

"I met your mother once when she came to Gotham to visit your father at school. You look a little bit like her. The shape of your face is hers and her height, but you look more like your dad instead of her," Oliver said.

"So I've been told," Megan said grinning.

"You ready to help now? I was hoping you could hack into Luthorcorp files so we could find out what Lex Luthor is up to," Oliver said.

"Okay," Megan said, sitting down at a computer terminal and typing into a laptop as fast as she could. The hours slipped past her unnoticed as she was even too busy to look at the wall clock.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Bruce had slipped back to his room after an hour of watching his baby girl sleep. He almost didn't want to leave. It seemed every time she left his side she got into trouble, but he had to.

Bruce had planned to wake up early. He had to get Megan back to Gotham and tell Rachel what Megan had been doing. He only hoped that Rachel understood that Bruce hadn't put Megan up to this. That she had done this without his knowledge or permission.

Bruce went into the kitchen where Alfred was cooking breakfast. Bruce sat down at the kitchen table, rubbing his eyes tiredly. Alfred turned around to look at him, wiping his hands on a dishtowel.

"Good morning, Master Wayne," Alfred said, sitting down across from Bruce. Bruce smiled at his friend warmly. Bruce had loved the old man like a grandfather for as long as he could remember. Alfred had always been there for him as a boy and had helped him when his parents had been killed, he had become Batman, and when Megan entered his life.

"Morning, Alfred. Is Megan up yet?" Bruce asked, looking around for his daughter.

"No, Sir. I figured she was sleeping in like you were. You were up late last night lecturing Miss Megan," Alfred said.

"What other choice do I have, Alfred. I didn't want to tell her that she couldn't be Batgirl. I'm honored that she wants to help me, but she's too young to be getting into this. I don't want her life and childhood destroyed by the secrets she'll be keeping if I let her remain as Batgirl. What she's doing is not part of a normal childhood," Bruce said as Alfred set a cup of coffee in front of him.

"Sir, you don't have to convince me of that. I think you are right to tell your daughter that she can't do this. It's too late for me to tell you not to do it, but we can stop your daughter from doing it. I don't think Miss Megan should do it either. Rachel would be furious if she knew what Miss Megan has been doing," Alfred said, stating the obvious.

"Tell me something I don't know. I don't know how I'm going to tell Rachel about this. She trusted me with our daughter and Megan doing this is going to cause Rachel to blame me for this and, quite possibly, take Megan away from me," Bruce said dejectedly.

"Sir, Rachel knows that you would never deliberately put your daughter in danger," Alfred said.

"I hope you're right, Alfred. Why don't you go wake up Megan? Since we're going home today she needs to wake up," Bruce said changing the subject.

A sharp knock on the door stopped Alfred before he reached Megan's room. Alfred went to the door, opened it, and Rachel came in the room with a deep frown on her face.

"Rachel? What are you doing here?" Bruce asked, standing up. Judging by the look on her face he had never seen her this angry since the day he was going to kill Joe Chill for killing his parents.


	15. The Confrontation

Chapter 15- The Confrontation

Bruce walked over to Rachel, dreading her answer. "Bruce, where's Megan?" Rachel asked tightly.

Bruce flinched slightly at her steely tone. The way she looked Bruce was almost worried that she was going to slap him like she did the day Joe Chill had died and she had seen the gun he had brought.

"I checked on her last night. She had gotten a glass of water and went back to bed," Bruce said, wondering how much Rachel had heard in Gotham of Megan's activities.

"Bruce, it's bad enough that you're Batman. Why did you talk Megan into joining you when you know how I feel about that?" Rachel asked.

"What? You think I talked her into anything. I didn't talk her into anything, Rachel. If she does anything she can do it without my telling her to do it," Bruce said, surprised.

"Really? So you didn't tell her to dress up as a bat?" Rachel asked, her brown eyes full of anger.

"No. I didn't tell her to do that. In fact I punished her for it. She's my daughter too. I know you don't approve of me being Batman, but I would never put our daughter in danger. You know me better than that, Rachel," Bruce said, feeling slightly insulted.

"So, you didn't give her the equipment to be the Batgirl?" Rachel asked.

"No. She took the equipment out of the applied sciences wing of Wayne Enterprises and my own private arsenal where I keep my throwing stars and tethers," Bruce said.

"Without you even noticing?" Rachel asked, raising her eyebrows.

"I didn't know until yesterday what she was planning. If I had known when she had come to stay with me for my month to have her I would have stopped her before she even started," Bruce said annoyed.

"You're telling me the truth?" Rachel asked, the anger out of her eyes.

"Of course. I would never lie about this, Rachel. I love Megan as much as you do. Whether you believe me or not, that's your choice," Bruce said shortly.

"Bruce, I never said I didn't believe you," Rachel said.

"That's what you meant," Bruce said, a bit harsher than he had intended.

Rachel flinched slightly. "Bruce, I'm sorry. I just love Megan so much. She's the only reason I ever fought Gotham for as long as I have and to keep it safe. She's also the only part of you that's not been hurt. The part of you that made you my friend and made me love you," Rachel said, touching Bruce's face gently with the palm of her hand.

Bruce held her hand gently to his lips. The moment was interrupted by a knock on the door. Alfred went to answer it.

"Hi, Alfred. Is Megan in? Me, Chloe, and Lois wanted to say bye to Megan before you went back to Gotham," Clark Kent's voice said from the doorway.

"I don't know, Master Clark. She's still in bed," Alfred hesitated slightly.

"Can we see her, Alfred? We just need to tell her good bye," Chloe begged. Alfred hesitated again as he looked at Bruce and Rachel.

"All right. I'll see if she's awake," Alfred said, showing Clark, Lois, and Chloe into the penthouse.

"Hi, Clark, Chloe, Lois," Bruce greeted his daughter's friends.

"Hi, Mr. Wayne. You must be Megan's Mom. She showed me a picture of you," Clark said, a big smile on his face.

"And you're Clark Kent? You're not what I thought a senator's son might look like," Rachel said, smiling warmly. All of them stood talking as Alfred knocked on Megan's door. It was then that Bruce noticed something was wrong.


	16. Nightly Crimefighting

Chapter 16-

**A/N: I know I've been away a week, but I have written some of this while I was away visiting my brother. **

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Megan took a deep breath as she slipped her face shield and ears on. Darkness had fallen quickly. Too quickly. She had promised Oliver that she would help him. It had taken her all day to realize that Oliver was serious about needing her help as Batgirl.

She only hoped that her father wouldn't be angry about this and that she would survive the night. She also hoped that Bruce wouldn't come looking for her and bring his batsuit. She had enough to think about without thinking about Batman surprising her while she was out there.

Oliver came out of his arsenal room, carrying a silver bow caster and a regular bow and a sling full of arrows. "Are you ready, Meg?" Oliver asked. He hadn't even put on his hood or turned his voice modulator on yet.

"Yes, I am and don't call me Meg, Leather Boy," Meg said shortly as she put her cape of memory cloth on. She had taken it off during the day since it had gotten hot and she felt as if she were going to melt any minute.

"Well, let's go," Oliver said, pulling his hood on, and his sunglasses, turning on his voice modulator.

Megan shot out a tether as the Green Arrow shot out an arrow-tether and led the way to the factory district.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Bruce had managed to get rid of Clark and his friends as soon as he heard his daughter wasn't in her bedroom. Whatever was happening his daughter was in more trouble than she knew how to deal with.

"Bruce, you have to help Megan," Rachel quavered, her brown eyes full of tears.

"I know, Rachel. I'll try to find her. I tried to warn her about the danger, but she wouldn't listen to me," Bruce said.

"What danger is Megan in, Bruce?" Rachel asked, wrapping her arms around Bruce's neck.

"I'm not at all sure what danger there is, Rachel. But Megan isn't trained. One month of karate is not enough to become Batgirl. I was in training for months before I became Batman. She needs more training than she has already had," Bruce said.

"What are you going to do, Bruce?" Rachel asked.

"I'm going to find our daughter. She could be in a situation that she can't get out of on her own. Her abilities to dodge with a few karate skills will only go so far," Bruce said. With that Bruce went into his bedroom to change into his batsuit. He had brought the suit because he had felt he might need to use it while he was in Metropolis. He had no idea that he'd be using it to save his daughter. Again.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Megan looked at the factory on the waterfront that she had stumbled across during her computer searches that afternoon. Whatever Lex Luthor was doing it was in this worn out, falling down building. Whatever was said about the criminal element it was true about them always hanging out in factories or places that people wouldn't think to look for them.

Megan had asked Oliver what was so important about this factory. Why someone who was as wealthy as her own father would do business in this type of place. Her own father would never have come to this place as Bruce Wayne. Her father only did business in this kind of place if he was disguised as Batman. Her father did a very good job of looking, and acting, like a coward when he was Bruce Wayne.

Megan looked at the factory again. Swallowing hard, Megan shot out a tether and swung towards the building.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Bruce had to use his glider as he looked around Metropolis. Wherever Megan was she wasn't easy to find. She had learned stealth a lot better than he had even thought possible. Of course she had probably learned it from him while he had saved her those three times.

After using his nightshade vision he decided to try the warehouse district. The warehouses and factories in Metropolis Bruce remembered well. Bruce, Oliver, and their two other friends had often snuck out of school and would go to the factories. Of course Lex Luthor and his friend Duncan would follow them to the warehouse. Because Bruce and Oliver were the two richest boys at Excelsior, Lex and Duncan wanted to be friends with them and would follow them every where.

Bruce entered the district where some of the oldest, dilapidated factories were. The smell of wet, rotten fish was in the air. Bruce hoped that Megan hadn't come here into this area. This area was as bad as the Narrows before the riots of two months before. He just hoped that he'd find her before something terrible happened to her.


	17. Enter Batman

Chapter 17- Enter Batman

**A/N: I know it has been awhile since my last post and I apologize. I've written down my next part. I just haven't posted it yet along with a "Star Wars" story that I was working on. I have been busy all summer since I got a job at Dell and my other job in school cafeterias opened up this week.**

Megan hid in the shadows, waiting for the go-ahead from Oliver. He had brought his friends Victor, Bart, and A.C. to help him and Megan. What each did she had no clue. She had a small idea that Victor could hack into computer files like she could, but that was about it.

Megan touched her communicator that Oliver had attached next to the police radio next to her left ear. It was smaller than her father's police radios and had a small mouthpiece so that she could talk to Oliver or the others. Her only question was; could she remember their code names? She hoped that she could and not call any of them by their real names.

"Batgirl, are you okay where you are?" Oliver's voice came over the radio softly.

"I think so. Are you going to need me soon, Green Arrow?" Megan asked in a whisper so as not to give away her hiding place to anyone who could be walking the halls.

"Just stay where you are, Batgirl. I'll call you when you're needed. Better yet, you'll know when you are needed," Oliver said.

Megan continued to wait in the shadows for what seemed a very long time. So long Megan's legs fell asleep. Megan shook her feet slightly, quietly. She pulled out her cell phone and looked at the clock. It was nearly midnight.

The sound of a scuffle up ahead got Megan's attention. Stepping out of the shadows Megan had to step quickly aside as A.C. was flung through the air. Megan looked at the thug who had thrown him with the iron pipe in his hand and hoped that she was fast enough to avoid the pipe.

Bruce saw the small figure in the batsuit as she stared down a man twice her size with an iron pipe in his hand. The boy beside Megan in the green pants and orange tank top was groaning as he tried to get up.

Moving through the shadows towards his daughter Bruce moved as fast as he could, catching the pipe before it connected hard with Megan's shoulder. Megan looked up at him, surprised. Bruce quickly knocked the man out and turned to glare at his frustrating daughter.

"I thought we had an agreement. You weren't going to do this again," Bruce said, using the guttural voice he used often on criminals.

"I'm sorry. The Green Arrow needed my help. I didn't have time to ask you for permission," Megan said, stiffly as she examined the open wound on the boy's head.

"You could have said no," Bruce said, stooping next to her.

Megan looked up at him, her normally soft brown eyes, so much like his, glacial. It was like looking in the mirror at himself. His daughter really had inherited more of her father's personality than even her father had thought possible. "To quote Han Solo from Star Wars, 'I don't have time to discuss this in a committee. A.C., wake up. Come on, Fish boy, wake up," Megan said, slapping the boy's face lightly with her gloved hand.

The boy got woozily to his feet with Megan's help/ "Are you all right, Arthur?" Megan asked, a concerned look on her face.

"I think so. What about you?" Arthur asked groggily.

"I'm okay. Batman helped out some," Megan said, looking at Bruce briefly.

"I think we should call the Green Arrow. I can't do it. My communicator's broken," Arthur said slowly.

"Probably right. I'll try to raise him. Green Arrow, this is Batgirl. Come back. Green Arrow, come on. Aquaman has been hurt and we need to get him to the clock tower," Megan said, touching a small device on her ear that crackled slightly with static and a mouthpiece near her mouth.

"We'll be right there, Batgirl. Wait there," a deep voice said over the mouthpiece.

"Not funny. Where does he think I'm gonna go?" Megan asked, sitting down next to Arthur on the dirty floor who was holding his head.

"Thanks, Batgirl. You aren't so bad for a girl," Arthur said, grinning faintly.

"You're welcome. I don't know if I should take your comment as flattery or an insult," Megan said, scratching her face. Bruce remembered from the day before when Megan said that her face shield itched when she wore it. She was right.

Before Bruce could say anything further to her or Arthur he saw the Green Arrow followed by two others. "How is he, Batgirl?" The Green Arrow asked.

"A little worse for wear. His clock got cleaned before he knew what hit him," Megan said, standing up slowly.

"Good thing you were here then," the Green Arrow said.

'You told me to be here and what else was I supposed to do? Let Fish Boy get hurt?" Megan said, her voice a little snippy.

"Good question. A.C., can you stand?" The Green Arrow asked Arthur.

"I think so," Arthur said, standing shakily.

"Here. Let me help you, A.C. Don't stand up to quickly. You may have a concussion," Megan said quickly as she helped Arthur to his feet.

"How did you know that?" A kid in red and yellow asked Megan.

"Simple. School. I'm taking first aid in gym class. I just never thought I'd be using the knowledge I learned during fall break," Megan said, pushing a lock of hair that had escaped from her ponytail behind her ear.

"I think we'd better get out of here before this guy wakes up," another kid with metal body armor on said, looking at the thug Bruce had knocked out.

"Cyborg's right. Cyborg, you get Aquaman back to Queen Industries. Me, Batgirl, Impulse, and Batman will follow. Can you three keep up with me?" The Green Arrow asked.

"I can dodge your arrows, can't I? I also paid attention when you led me this way. I'm not completely clueless," Megan said shortly as she removed a tether from her utility belt.

"You think on your feet," The Green Arrow commented. That was something Bruce knew already about his daughter. Megan's senses and thinking skills were sharp. He had to give her that much credit. Since the children of Gotham had learned to be careful early his daughter was no exception.

Bruce followed his daughter and the others out of the factory. He found he only had one question left; Why were they going to Queen Industries? Oliver wouldn't harbor vigilantes or supply them with weapons. Or would he?

Bruce had seen Oliver's company two days before. Oliver might have the resources to fund this group. He just hoped that his old friend hadn't gotten in way over his head with this.


	18. Discovering Identities and Secret Files

Chapter 18-

Megan followed the others into the watchtower. She was worried that her father might start yelling soon. Of course if he yelled it would be out of character for him. When he was angry he never yelled. Not yet anyway. So far he would lecture her for hours in a deadly calm voice.

"So why did you involve Megan Wayne in your plot?" Bruce asked in his gravelly, rasping voice.

"She wanted to help if I explained it to you that she was innocent. She said that you had forbidden her to do it, Bruce," the Green Arrow said, surprising Bruce.

"How did you find out who I was?" Bruce asked, his voice less raspy, but still guttural.

Oliver took off his hood and sunglasses, turning off the voice modulator. "Someone who has a secret identity like you, Bruce. It wasn't that difficult to figure out that you are Batman. I lost my parents just like you did. The only difference was they died in a plane crash while yours were murdered right in front of you," Oliver said.

Bruce removed his cowl, his dark hair sticking to his head. "I should have known that it was you when you suggested coming here," Bruce groaned slightly.

"I am sorry, Bruce. I wasn't sure if I should have involved your daughter in this, but after she proved how fast she was on her feet at that party I knew I needed her help," Oliver said as Megan walked over.

"I don't mean to break into this powwow, but I need a first aid kit, Oliver," Megan said, cryptically, removing her face shield and scratching her face.

"Okay. Are you sure you know how to use it?" Oliver asked, going over to a cabinet.

"What do I look like? A total idiot? I know what I'm doing, Mr. Queen," Megan said, taking a metal box from Oliver. She went over to A.C. and, opening a bottle of disinfectant, she cleaned the head injury he had received.

"Megan, I can't believe you went against me again," Bruce said, his attention on his daughter as she bandaged A.C.'s head.

"I felt I didn't have much choice. Ollie needed my help. I bet you wouldn't have even tried to help him if he asked for it," Megan said, gasping as soon as she said that last part. It was the first time she had ever insulted her father and, by the look on his face, she had hurt him badly.

"Dad, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that," Megan said, putting a bandaide on A.C,'s head.

"No, I think you did, Megan," Bruce said quietly. Bruce was a lot of fun to be with, but Megan had inherited a lot of his quiet mannerisms. She normally didn't say anything like what she had just said to her mother or father. But it seemed like she was growing bolder with each passing day since she had first met her father and he had saved her and her mother from Carmine Falcone's thugs.

"Well, I'm done, A.C. Try to be a little careful with your share of injuries, Fish Stick," Megan said, closing her first aid kit and avoiding her father's brown eyes completely.

"Fish jokes. That's all I get. All I get is fish jokes. It's worse coming from a twelve-year-old in a batsuit," A.C. said, rolling his eyes.

"At least I know how to watch out for anyone trying to hit me, Fish Stick. I know how to duck a punch; even with my short supply of karate," Megan said, rolling her eyes as she gave the kit back to Oliver and he handed her a small, thin disk.

"Do you think you can break this code?" Oliver asked.

"Quite possibly. If I can break into the Gotham City Police Department accidentally then this should be easy," Megan said as she put the disk in a computer drive and took out three pictures she had hidden in the sleeve of her suit.

"What are those?" Oliver asked as he and Bruce stood over her shoulder and tried to look at the pictures she had put next to her.

"Me and my mother when I was six or seven, a picture of my father from seven years ago, and my grandfather and grandmother Wayne," Megan said as she booted up the computer.

Bruce picked up the picture of Thomas and Martha Wayne. "Where did you get this?" Bruce asked. Apparently if he was angry with her for insulting him a few minutes ago he didn't show it or he had gotten over it.

"My Grandma Dawes took the picture a few weeks before they were murdered by Joe Chill. When I was accepted at Gotham Private she saw me looking at it. She up and gave it to me. When the kids at school would torment me I would go into the bathroom, look at my grandparents picture, and tell myself that I'm not what these people think I am," Megan said, not taking her eyes from the screen. She felt tears burn the back of her eyelids as she remembered life before her father came back. Now everyone in Gotham knew who she was and no one made fun of her.

"How long do you think it's going to take, Megan?" Oliver asked after a few minutes.

"Don't know. I'm going as fast as I can," Megan said as a loud buzzer rang.

"What's that, Oliver?" Bruce asked, alarm in his voice.

"My doorbell. But it can't be Clark. He'd just come in," Oliver said, looking towards the computer terminal in the wall.

"Clark Kent knows you, Oliver?" Megan asked, furrowing her eyebrows.

"Yes. I met him one night as the Green Arrow. So he knows my secret identity," Oliver said, opening the heavy door. Clark was on the other side, wearing blue jeans, a blue shirt, and red jacket. His eyes met Megan's in mild surprise.

"Clark, this isn't how it looks," Megan said quickly as she stood.

"This isn't how it looks," Clark said, stunned.

"Okay. Maybe it does," Megan said.

"You're Batgirl?" Clark asked skeptically.

"Okay. I'll rephrase that again. Then it is how it looks. Just do me a favor and don't tell Lois. I read all her articles about Oliver being the Green Arrow. It's bad enough that I get the 'Crown Princess of Gotham' wrap. I don't need my secret blown all over the Metropolis Inquisitor," Megan said, punching in one code after another.

"What exactly are you having my daughter look for, Oliver?" Bruce asked, changing the subject.

"Something called Level 33.1. Lex luthor started it, Bruce. As all of us have found out your daughter has your sharp mind and computer skills. If anyone could crack a computer code I believe your little girl could," Oliver said.

"I'm not that little, Oliver," Megan muttered as the screen opened onto another screen.

"If you come up to here, you're little, Batgirl," Oliver said, pointing to his chest.

"I think I have found something, Oliver," Megan said, choosing to ignore that comment. Whatever she found was a little more important she was thinking.


	19. Sneaking Past the Guards

Chapter 19- Sneaking Past Guards

**Hi everyone! I am so sorry that this has been a long time coming. I had written some of it a few years ago, but I realized now that I wanted to write more for it and I had the worst case of writer's block. So I am open to more ideas.**

**

* * *

**Everyone looked at the screen that Megan had just brought up. It looked like a camera scene looking at split images of other people. They were all caged up like animals in a zoo that Bruce had taken Megan to when they had toured Metropolis the day before.

They also looked like druggies who had lost the battle for their lives. "How did this happen to them?" Megan asked, looking at Oliver with confusion in her brown eyes.

"We don't exactly know. All we know is that Lex Luthor used some kind of green meteor rock on all of them. Some kind of experimentation," Oliver explained.

"So, how're we gonna stop him and save all these people?" Megan asked. Bruce shook his head at her slightly. He never was going to like her being Batgirl as long as she was this untrained in her fighting skills. He wanted her better trained before she went out as a bat. Never mind the fact that she had learned how to watch her surroundings and to be fast on her feet; two things that had taken Bruce nearly a lifetime to learn.

These two factors weren't enough to protect her by themselves. But Oliver obviously didn't know that. He had thrown Bruce's daughter into something she shouldn't have been involved in in the first place.

"You still want to help us, Megan?" Oliver asked. Megan looked at Bruce briefly before looking back at Oliver.

"Yes. I want to know how this happens to end. I want to help you until we close it down. Just don't tell my mother what I'm doing. I don't want her to be afraid when I'm not with her. Maybe that's why I never told her about what happened in school. Mom worries all the time since we live in Gotham, the crime capital of the world. I don't want to give her something extra to think about," Megan said, adjusting the radio in her batears.

"What did happen to you in private school?" Clark wanted to know.

"You don't really want to know, Clark. I wouldn't want to know. I was mortified when Mom told me that she knew what the stuck-up girls at my school called me," Megan said dully.

"Pretend I do," Clark said.

"You sound worse than my Uncle Aaron on my mother's side," Megan said, rolling her eyes slightly.

"You have an uncle?" Clark asked.

"Yeah. He's my grandfather Dawes's younger brother. My grandfather's family was big. Most Jewish families are. My mother's is no exception," Megan said, slipping her face shield on her face. (**A/N: I did watch an episode of "Touched by an Angel" called "Elijah" and there is a judge named Judge ****Dawes who's Jewish and goes to Synagogue so I decided to use the same idea when I decided to give Megan an ethnic background.)**

"You're Jewish?" Oliver asked.

"Uh-uh. Half-Jewish. In my family the 'half' doesn't exist. Therefore my mother's family sees me as Jewish with a Gentile name. I have my Bat Mitzvah in February so I have to pick a Jewish name for the ceremony," Megan said, fastening the radio to her batears a little tighter and checked her grapples.

"So, what did they call you in private school?" Clark asked again.

"I have to hand it to you, buddy. You are awfully persistent. I guess I have no choice. They called me a bastard until they found out who my father was. You see, private schools are full of bullies who have rich parents that provide everything for them. I was pretty much there on charity from my mother's boss. Me and my mother could barely afford a band-aide let alone a private school education. Assistant D.A.'s don't make a whole lot of money unfortunately," Megan said wearily.

"What happened when they found out who your father was?" Oliver asked.

"Well, everyone was shocked and one girl kept teasing me. Apparently who I was or who my father was didn't matter to her. She doesn't go to Gotham Private any more. Her grandfather used to be the CEO for my father's company and when Dad fired him and gave his job to Mr. Foxe he couldn't pay the school's tuition. Last I heard she's going to public school. It's gonna be a real culture shock," Megan said, casually.

"I take it you went to public school then?" A.C. Asked.

"You take it right, Arthur. While public school was bad private school could be almost worse than public school with all the snobs. It's a snake pit; even though that's an insult to a snake," Megan said dryly.

"I'm deeply hurt," Oliver said, his voice as dry as Megan's.

"You? You were a spoiled snob?" Megan asked, grinning.

"So was your father. Except I was worse than your father, right, Bruce?" Oliver asked, turning to Bruce.

"I was older than you and I behaved myself better. I cared a little more about my reputation than you did. That's why it shocked me when you and your friends cheated and had Lex Luthor beat up his friend, Duncan," Bruce said.

"I finally did grow up when I was marooned on an island. I realized that I wanted to make something of my life and when-if ever- I got off the island I'd change and try to help people. That's how I became the Green Arrow. I managed to become skilled with a bow and arrow," Oliver said.

"Well, are we going to save Lex's lab rats?" Victor asked, changing the subject.

"I think we should. Those people have lost the will to live. Let's give them something to live for, shall we? And show the bald millionaire what happens when you enslave people. They either fight or other people fight for them," Megan said, walking over to a ledge.

"Are you sure you're up to it?" Oliver asked amused.

"Uh-uh. So come on, Robin Hood. Get your Merrie Men together and let's go," Megan said dryly, trying not to laugh.

"Cute. Not funny, but cute," Oliver said as Megan took out a tether line and Oliver set his bow and tether arrow.

Megan shot out the line and jumped from the ledge, followed by everyone else. "Dad, it's incredible! I never dreamed flying could be so fun!" Megan said as she and Bruce floated through the sky on their gliders. Bruce sighed deeply.

"You and I are going to have a serious talk when all this is over, Megan," Bruce said, trying to sound parental.

"Yeah, whatever. Green Arrow, tanks for the night shade goggles. I'm getting ready to turn them on," Megan said, landing on the slick roof of a factory. Bruce landed beside her as she flipped the switch and the green lenses covered her eyes.

* * *

"Night shade goggles?" Bruce asked as Megan touched the side of her face shield.

"Yeah. Oliver installed them, saying they could help me. He even said that when all this is over he'd help me upgrade the suit since you probably wouldn't," Megan said dryly.

" 'Probably wouldn't' is right. I can't condone what you're doing. What I do as Batman I never wanted for you. Your mother is even questioning whether your being with me is a good idea," Bruce said, smoothing her dark hair gently.

"Well, all I can say is that you had nothing to do with this. Um, Oliver, I think I see something. You have got to be kidding me. There's no way I can fight this guy guarding the factory," Megan said, her shoulders tensing.

"How big is he, Batgirl?" Oliver asked.

"Well, in the Jewish sense he's Goliath of Gath times 2 and King David I am not," Megan said, rolling her eyes.

"Do you see anyone else, Megan?" Bruce asked, touching her shoulder.

"Wait. I see a smaller man. He's about Arthur's height. If Batman, Green Arrow and the others can deal with Goliath I can handle Shrimp man. If I take on the bigger man I'll have to admit that I'm a rare blood type," Megan said, flipping off her night-shade goggles.

Megan landed soundlessly behind the smaller man as Oliver's gas arrow landed in wooden planks with a thunk. "What the-" one of the men exclaimed and the small man turned as Megan's fist connected with the jaw.

* * *

Bruce watched as Oliver and Megan quickly knocked out the guards. "Ow!" Megan exclaimed, favoring her left hand.

Bruce came out of the shadows. "Are you all right?" Bruce asked as she winced and flexed her gloved fingers.

"I think so. Boy, my hand hurts!" Megan said as Bruce took her hand in his and pressed her fingers with his hand. Megan winced slightly.

"Ow! Dad, that hurts!" Megan hissed, keeping her voice down.

"You're fortunate that your hand isn't your life," Bruce said sternly as Megan pulled her hand away and walked up to the control panel, releasing the door hidden in the dilapidated factory.


End file.
